


i hate you

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Corpses, Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Oneshot, Possibly Triggering, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short vent ishimondo thing ? i could never imagine the real characters like this , i just enjoy using my favourite ship to vent my triggering thoughts through . so yes , i am aware of how out of character these characters are being portrayed .
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m aware of how short my oneshots are— i plan on writing something much longer next that isn’t ishimondo . i hate every popular ship apart from this one . for some reason , only the ships that are messed up or are the weirdest crackships i’ve ever heard of are appealing to me . i’m free to any request , but it’s not like my writing is all that good anyway . 
> 
> i have another oneshot that’ll be ready soon , it’s very long though . it’s an insanely strange relationship that i don’t even ship , but i seriously enjoy the weirdness and originality of it . i don’t like writing about characters that other people have already done , or have done a lot . that’s why i want to do underrated relationships and weird ones .

i hate you i hate you i hatE YOU I HATE YOU  _ I HATE YOU I HATE YOU  _ **_I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!_ **

**_I HATE YOU SO MUCH I HATE THE GROUND YOU WALK ON I HATE THE CLOTHES YOU WEAR I HATE THE WAY YOU SMELL I HATE THE WAY YOU BREATHE I HATE THE WAY YOU BLINK I HATE THE WAY YOU WALK I HATE THE WAY YOU CRY I HATE THE WAY YOU SCREAM AND YELL !!!!_ **

**_WHY DO YOU HATE ME?????_ **

**_DO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I HATE YOU?_ **

**_DO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I HIT YOU?_ **

**_DO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I STARVE YOU?_ **

**_DO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I DON’T LET YOU SEE OUTSIDE?_ **

**_I ONLY DO THESE THINGS BECAUSE OF YOU!!! IT’S YOUR FAULT!! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!_ **

owada cried angrily into his hands, shaky exhales escaped his nose that carried the weight of a thousand sins. “i hate you so much, taka. i hate you.” he weeped, large hands firmly grasping at his hair. 

ishimaru was silent. he always was. the only noises that owada could hear was his own sobs and the buzzing flies that circled the room— perhaps the occasional flap of a moth’s wings too, which seemed glued to the dim light that hung above. 

“i’m—“ owada paused, his words getting stuck in his throat. swallowing thickly,

owada blinked away his tears and scratched the back of his neck. 

“i’m sorry, taka. you forgive me, don’t you?” his tone was a little hopeful, but only a little. “please tell me you forgive me, please… i just… want to hear it one more time…” he cried. he cried and he cried and he cried and he cried.

there was no response.

“god fucking  **_DAMNIT!!!!!!_ ** **”** owada hiccuped, hugging his head and pulling so harshly at his hair his scalp began to split. flies buzzed. that buzzing noise had dug its way into owada’s head, it was like he could never forget it. 

silence.

  
  
  
  
  


“i’m… sorry, kyoudai. i didn’t mean to hit you so hard… please stop the silent treatment.” owada begged, falling off his chair and to his knees. he hesitated before crawling forwards, his large hands grasping ishimaru’s ankle and knee. “do you still love me?”

silence.

owada shivered as he choked out another heave. it was all pointless. he knew that. he desperately wanted to hear ishimaru’s words again, but even the delusional owada knew that corpses didn’t speak. no. they didn’t talk. they just sat there and rotted away silently. the flies buzzed again, rubbing their tiny arms together on the rotten, pale, flesh of kiyotaka ishimaru. 


End file.
